CCTV in Love
by parkLad
Summary: Chanyeol jatuh cinta dengan seseorang melalui media yang tidak biasa, yaitu CCTV BXB/Chanbaek*
1. Chapter 1

**CCTV I'AM IN LOVE**

 **ParkLad debut Present's**

 **CHANBAEK STORY**

 **TWOSHOOT**

 **WARN!**

 **Yaoibxb love**

 **If you don't like yaoi please menjauh**

 **Dari ff absurd ini:)**

"ASTAGA Parkkk... ini sudah lelaki ke 24 yang kau tolak untuk ku jodohkan. Aku bingung,sebenarnyaa kau itu berniat melajang hingga umur berapa? Atau kau berniat melajang hingga mati dan menjadi bujang lapuk/? Kau harus memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan perusahaan mu nanti jika kau tidak memiliki keturunan" lelaki ini terus saja mengomeli sahabat nya yang keras kepala. Berkali kali ia berusaha menjodohkan sahabat nya tapi tidak ada yang cocok. Sahabat nya ini selalu berkilah dan memiliki alasan agar ia bisa secara halus ataupun secara kasar menolak ajakan untuk perjodohan yang di rencanakan sahabatnya. Dia selalu berkata "Kau tau , aku menunggu seseornag yang dapat membuat hatiku bergetar saat melihatnya , membuat ku selalu tidak dapat bernafas dengan normal saat aku mengingat wajah nya. Dan aku menunggu datangnya seseornag yang dapat membuat ku menjadi diri sendiri, tidak mencoba menjadi orang lain untuk membuat nya bahagia.

Tubuh tinggi,alis tebal,rambut hitam berkilauan bak iklan shampo,rahang tegas,pipi tirus,dan telinga yang sedikit lebar,serta mempunyai bentuk wajah yang sempurna dan terlihat berwibawa tidak menjamin seorang Park Chanyeol cepat mendapatkan jodoh. Dia sangat selektif dalam memilih pasangan , mau sembarangan dan sangat teliti dalam memilih. Tidak jarang sahabat nya,Oh Sehun menjodohkannya dengan beberapa teman wanita maupun laki-laki. Dari yang kaya hingga miskin,dari yang cantik hingga yang wajah nya bisa dibilang tidak seberapa telah dicobanya. Jujur saja dia sendiri sampai muak memilihkan sahabatnya itu jodoh. Karna di umur chanyeol yang bisa dibilang sudah matang dan cukup untuk memiliki hubungan yang serius yaitu 27 tahun ia belum mendpaatkan tambatan hatinya. Terkadang sehun ingin melempar wajah sahabatnya itu ke sungai amazon supaya menjadi santapan ikan-ikan piranha disana. Dia sebal dengan wajah sok kalem dan sok cool serta sok tegar milik chanyeol. Dia tau dibalik wajah dingin itu chanyeol menyimpan segala kegalauan/? dihatinya. Maka dari itu sehun mencoba untuk mengatasi kegalauan temannya itu.

Di kantor chanyeol itu terpasang cctv di hampir semua sudut ruangan, di pantry pun dipasang cctv. Mungkin hanya di toilet yang tidak terpasang cctv . Dia tidak mau ada satupun kecurangan atau kegiatan yang karyawan nya lakukan yang nantinya akan membuat perusahaan nya rugi besar. Chanyeol itu orangnya tidak mudah memberi kepercayaanya pada orang. Di handphone nya saja hanya ada 5 nomor yaitu nomor handphone sehun,orang tuanya(ayah dan ibunya),kakak perempuannya,dan sekretarisnya Kang Seulgi, jadi untuk memastikan keamanan dan kesejahteraah kantornya dia menempatkan tv pemantau yang terhubung dengan cctv di seluruh gedung kantornya di ruangan nya sendiri. Setiap 3 jam sekali dia akan mengecheck sendiri apakah ada aktifitas dari karyawan nya yang mencurigakan .

Di suatu taman di kawasan elit gangnam, ada seorang pria mungil yang duduk melihat pemandangan langit sore di bangku taman itu. Sudah 1 bulan ia selalu datang ke taman ini untuk menjernihkan mengapa ia merasakan ketenangan saat melihat awan yang menjelang senja berwarna jingga ke biru-biruan. Dia merasakan ketenangan dalam hidupnya dan dalam beberapa menit melupakan kepelikan di kehidupannya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati angin sore yang sejuk melewati dirinya yang membuat poninya yang menempel di jidat nya ikut bergoyang mengikuti hembusan angin. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat,hidungnya yang kecil tapi mancung,bibir nya yang mungil dan berwarna pink dan menggoda siapapun yang menatap nya ingin mendaratkan bibir mereka di bibir itu.

Byun Baekhyun,namja itu sebenarnya adalah namja yang ceria,selalu membawa aura positif di manapun dia berada,dan perilakunya sangat manis. Tetapi entah kenapa beberapa hari ini dia merasakan kejenuhan di hidupnya. Dia terus terusan dipaksa oleh keluarganya terutama oleh nenek nya untuk cepat menikah. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikir neneknya yang terus memaksa nya mendapatkan jodoh secepatnya . Dia bukannya tidak ingin menikah , tapi belum ada yang cocok untuknya. Dia hanya menunggu dan bersabar akan datangnya sosok itu.

Dia membuka matanya yang jernih itu dan kembali memandangi langit senja yang perlahan mulai hilang tergeser oleh langit malam. Dia memutuskan untuk menutup matanya sebentar lagi dan melupakan tekanan yang terus diberikan keluarganya. Hingga ia tak sadar telah mengarungi alam mimpinya.

"Baekhyun,dari mana saja kau ? Bukannya les piano mu sudah berakhir 2 jam yang lalu ? Kau tau ayahmu sedari tadi menunggu mu untuk makan malam . " Wanita yang berumur hampir setengah abad ini begitu melihat putranya pulang , ia langsung berceloteh dan memberikan pertanyaan pada anak nya . Baekhyun yang baru saja merasakan ketenangan pikiran begitu ia pulang dan diserbu pertanyaan oleh ibunya seketika ia merasakan kembalinya padang pasir yang gersang yang sebelumnya telah hilang tertiup angin . Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dan ia langsung beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang ke kamar nya dengan ekspresi datar. Ibunya yang mendapatkan respon seperti itu dari putranya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia tau putra nya yang ceria itu berubah menjadi seperti ini tidak lepas dari keluarganya,terutama ibu mertuanya yang terus memaksa baekhyun untuk menikah. Dia tau baekhyun muak dengan semua paksaan dan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang dilayangkan ibu mertuanya yang tidak lepas dari "kapan kau menikah?"," baekhyun kau itu sudah berumur 23 tahun dan kau cocok untuk menikah. Nenek tidak mempermasalah kan kau untuk menikah dengan lelaki ataupun wanita. Asalkan kau dapat memiliki anak dari dirimu sendiri untuk menggantikan mu melanjutkan perusahaan ayahmu kelak.", atau "baek,nenek akan tetap menunggu mu untuk mendapatkan jodohmu ,nenek semakin tua ,dan sebelum nenek meninggal nenek ingin melihat cucu nenek satu satunya menikah dan aku memiliki cicit". Nyonya byun hanya dapat berharap baekhyun dapat bersabar dalam mengahadapi ocehan neneknya tersebut.

Alarm yang menunjukan pukul 7 pagi itu segera menunjukan eksistensinya di lagi hari. Chanyeol lelaki berparas tampan ini bangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Semalam ia begadang dan baru tidur pukul 12 malam. Ia harus menyelesaikan berkas berkas yang akan dia gunakan untuk bahan presentasi pagi ini. Dia bangun dengan dari tempat tidurnya dengan langkah yang tertatih tatih karna merasa nyawanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Dia berjalan memasuki kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Hanya 15 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan Chanyeol untuk membersihkan tubuhnya,dan 15 menit selanjutnya digunakannya untuk berpakaian dan menyiapkan berkas yang akan dibawanya hari ini. Pagi ini dia tampak sangat berwibawa dengan tatanan rambut hairup yang memperlihatkan jidatnya yang menawan dan kerja nya dengan celana kain hitam,kemeja putih , dan jas berwarna biru dongkar manjadi pilihannya hari ini. Dia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan turun untuk sarapan.

Dimeja makan sudah ada ayah dan ibu serta kakak perempuannya yang tersenyum ketika melihat nya turun

"Pagi dobi yeol. Tumben sekali kau pergi dengan gaya rambut seperti itu . Aha! Aku tau, Kau pasti ingin menemui gadis-gadis atau lelaki manis lagi kan ? Ahh .. kapan kau akan mengenal kannya pada ku dan keluarga kita?" Wanita cantik yang bernama Park Yoora ini sangat cerewet terhadap adiknya. Nyonya park dan Tuan park hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan anak pertama mereka ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ekspresi pemuda itu sekarang sangat sangat datar. Dia hanya menatap noona nya dan berkata"noona , seharusnya yang berkata seperti itu aku, kapan kau akan membawa lelaki mu yang kau bilang mirip "adam levine" itu kerumah kita? Noona , ingatlah kau itu sudah tua , 5 tahun lagi kau akan mencapai umur 35 tahun , dan mungkin 20 tahun lagi kau akan menopause kau seharusnya sudah punya anak diusiamu sekarang" bayangkan saja jika kau menjadi yoora sekarang mendengar adikmu mengatakan hal yang membuat mu merasa tua dan dia mengucapkan seuntaian kalimat itu dengan wajah datar yang menyebalkan . Yoora rasa nya ingin melempar wajah yang sialannya terlihat tampan pagi ini dengan pisau roti yang sekarang ia pegang

" YAKK! TELINGA GAJAH!. ENAK SAJA KAU MENGATAI KU SEOLAH OLAH AKU INI SUDAH TUA ,AKU INI MASIH MUDAH . MASIH BERUMUR 30 TAHUN. ITU ADALAH USIA YANG MATANG BUKAN TUA. KAU ADIK KURANG AJAR!" Chanyeol menjawab" Yak , aku tidak berbohong . Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya kau memang sudah tua dan seharusnya kau sudah menggendong anak sekarang"

Yoora yang mendengarnya merasa kembali tidka terima dan ingin melawan lagi tetapi ibunya menghalangi nya dan berkata " sudah lah , pagi pagi kalian berdua ribut membicarakan umur . Kalian berdua itu masih sama sama muda dan matang. Sudahlah tidak ada yang salah diantara kalian berdua"

" tapi bu . .

" eitss , sudah . Chanyeol cepat habiskan rotimu , ibu sudah menyiapkan susu mu. Dan yoora cepat oleskan selai itu di rotimu . Kau itu dari tadi ingin mengoleskan selai saja lama sekali "

"Itu semua karna anak lelaki kesayangan ibu itu dia tidak tau diri sekali"

Ketika chanyeol ingin membantah , dia langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dan sinis dari ibunya. Walaupun chanyeol itu keras kepala , tetap saja ia takut melihat ibunya yang menatap nya seperti itu.

Dan sesampainya ia dikantor , ia langsung mendapatkan sambutan dari karyawan-karyawannya yang membungkuk dan tersenyum setiap kali dia melewati deretan deretan meja karyawan menuju ruangannya dan dibalas dengan chanyeol dengan sedikit anggukan kepala.

Sesampainya ia didepan ruangannya , perasaannya seketika menjadi buruk. Ia merasaka aura- aura kegelapan dari dalam ruangannya. Dan ketika ia membuka pintu ruangannya , benar saja di dalam situ auranya sangat gelap, karna ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi kerja chanyeol dengan tidak tahu dirinya mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja sambil menutup mata. Tampaknya lelaki ini sedang tidur.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya dan berdehem "Ekhemm" dan tidak ada respon , chanyeol berdehem sekali lagi dan kali ini sedikit lebih keras " EKHEMMM" .

"Dia tidur atau mati?" Chanyeol berkata. Dan kali ini dia mendapatkan ide untuk membangunkan sehun . Dia berjalan lebih mendekat kearah mejanya sambil berkata

" Wahh . . Aku tidak menyangka . Ternyata Miranda ker memiliki payudara yang besar. Tunggu , bukankah ini MAJALAH EDISI TERBARU DARI MIRANDA KER ? wahhhh dia terlihat seksi sekali disini"

Dan bisa ditebak bagaimana reaksi sehun ketika mendengar nama idolanya tersebut di ucapkan dengan sangat nyaring.

"APAA ? MAJALAH EDISI BARU ? MANA MANA CHAYEOL-AH .. AKU BELUM MELIHATNYA CEPAT BERIKAN PADAKU."

Chanyeol yang berada di tepat disamping sehun langsung memutar bola matanya malas. "Hah? Majalah apa? Aku tidak ada melihat majalah edisi terbaru . Terlebih dari siapa itu ? Mir mir ?"

"MIRANDA KER bodoh"

"Majalah baru Gigimu, kau tidak tau diri tidur di meja orang lain , terutama ini di ruaangan seorang yang sangat penting disini"

" jadi , tidak ada majalah? Majalah miranda ? Tidak adaa ?" Sehun merasakan kekecewaan yang mendalam ketika dia sudah terkena tipu oleh sahabat nya itu.

" tidak ada , sekarang kau keluar sehun , aku sudah terlambat untuk presentasi hari ini. Apakah kau tidak ada kerjaan ? "

" kerjaan ku banyak chanyeol-ah , tapi apa gunanya ada sekretariss?"

"Kau itu , apa gunanya kau menjadi CEO di perusahaan mu ? Lebih baik kau menjadi tukang cuci mobil ku saja , dari pada kau menjadi CEO. Kerjaan mu tidak bermutu. Akan ku beri kau gaji diatas rata-rata"

Sehun yang mendengar tawaran dari chanyeol meraaa tertarik dan bertanya

"Benarkah ? Kau akan menggajiku diatas rata-rata . Aku mau kalau begitu. Lumayan untuk mengisi waktu ku yang kosong"

Chanyeol rasanya ingin geli melihat tingkah sahabat nya ini , dia semakin gencar mengerjai temannya ini

" iya, aku akan menggaji mu di atas rata rata gaji tukang cuci mobil. Sekitar 1 jutasebulan? Itu sudah lumayan. Gaji rata rata tukang cuci mobil umum sebulan adalah 500 ribu sebulan. Bisa kurang bisa lebih dari itu . Kau beruntung sekali sehun-ah jika kau menjadi tukang cuci mobilku"

Ketika sehun mendengarnya , sketika keinginan nya untuk melemparkan wajah chanyeol ke sungai amazon untuk menjadi makanan bagi ikan-ikan piranha yang lapar semakin mantap.

" Yakkk ! Kau kurang aja chanyeol-ah , kau harus ku beri hukuman. Apa yaa hukuman yang cocok untuk mu ? Ahh~ bagaimana jika kau hari ini ikut lagi dengan ku "

" kemana? Aku ada presentasi penting hari ini sehun-ah"

"Aku akan mengenalkan mu pada teman lelaki ku . Dia sangat cantik,mungil, dan pintar . Aku saja suka padanya. "

"Kalau begitu , kenapa bukan kau saja yang berkencan dengannya?"

"Aiih , aku tidak percaya diri dia mau menerima ku atau tidak , aku pesimis dia mau dengan ku ."

"Hah . . Sudah lah , aku mau kerja . Kau keluar dari ruangan ku sekarang juga."

" tidak, tidak chanyeol. Kau harus menerima hukuman ku dulu"

" sudahlah sehun , keluar dari ruangan ku sekarang atauu ..."

" atau apa ?!"

" atau seluruh poster tante miranda yang ada di kamarmu akan ku bakar dan kau tidak akan bisa lagi melihat payudaranya yang hampir tumpah itu. "

Dan sehun pun langsung keluar dari ruangan chanyeol ketika mendengar chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu . Chanyeol terkekeh geli sendiri melihat tingkah sehun yang kekanakan itu, sperti anak kecil yang diancam permennya akan diambil. Chanyeol duduk di kursi kerja nya dan segera menyiapkan berkas-berkas yang akan dibawanya untuk presentasi . Dia segera keluar dari ruangannya menuju keruang rapat.

Setelah 1 setengah jam melakukan presentasi , Chanyeol segera kembali keruangannya. Dia duduk bersandar di atas kursinya sambil memejamkan matanya sebentar. Dia hampir saja tertidur jika tidak mengingat sesuatu." Astaga! Hampir saja aku lupa . Aku belum memeriksa cctv kemaren sore sampai hari ini"

Chanyeol pun segera mengambil remote control untuk menyalakan tv yang terhubung dengan cctv di gedungnya. Dia menekan tombol on pada remote dan muncul lah seluruh gambar dari cctv yang terpasang digedung kantornya . Chanyeol melihat dengan seksama dan teliti satu persatu rekaman aktifitas aktifitas yang terjadi dari sore kemarin sampai tadi malam. Dia memeperhatikan jika ada kegiatan yang mencurigakan di lingkungan kerjanya.

Dan ketika dia melihat salah satu rekaman cctv di salah satu cctv yang terpasang di gedung luar yang terarah langsung ke taman yang berada di belakang kantor ,ia melihat sosok itu, lagi. Sudah 1 bulan ini dia memperhatikan sosok itu dari cctv di ruangannya. Dia penasaran , sosok itu setiap hari menjelang senja hari selalu duduk di bangku taman itu , tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari tingkah pemuda itu. Lelaki itu hanya duduk, sesekali memejamkan matanya dan akan beranjak dari taman itu ketika matahari senja mulai tenggelam. Bukannya apa , chanyeol hanya merasa bingung apa yang dilakukan orang itu setiap hari ? Hanya duduk dan menutup mata di bangku taman . Apa orang itu tidak punya pekerjaan atau hal penting yang mestinya dikerjakan? Tapi Chanyeol diam diam selama 1 bulan ini merasa tertarik dengan lelaki itu . Dia merasa pasti ada yang menyebabkan lelaki itu melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu. Dia memutuskan untuk terus mengamati lelaki itu sampai ia tidak sadar sudah memejamkan matanya karna lelah .

 **TBC**

HALOO .. Ini dia akhirnya berani juga ngepost ff walaupun gak pd tapi harus pede . Ini ff debut aku semoga suka ya . Ini cuma 2 chap . Mau dibikin oneshoot tapi takut kepanjangan . Jadi dibagi 2. Dan aku berharap ada yang baca ya ff ini walaupun penempatan kalimat nya masih ada yang slah . Miann aku masih junior dalam pembuatan ff qaqa😊.

BIG THANKS TO :

GRUP FFN DAN MEMBERNYA YANG SUPPORT AKU UNTUK GAK MALU DAN JADI PEDE BUAT BIKIN DAN NGEPOST FF. MAKASIH KALIAN 😙

Specially to :

BAEKAGAIN ,KKAMBEAR, MASHEDPOTATO,Yanti Byun, jongiah,sekaiyeols,


	2. Chapter 2

**CCTV I'AM IN LOVE**

 **parkLad Debut Present's**

 **CHANBAEK STORY**

 **TWOSHOOT**

 **WARN!**

 **YAOIBXB LOVE**

 **If you don't like yaoi,please menjauh dari ff absurd ini**

"Park Chanyeolllll ... Chanyeol-ah .. yuhhuuu telinga gajah ? kau sedang apa ?" Seperti biasa, Sehun datang pada pukul pagi-pagi untuk mengganggu ketenangan sahabatnya itu. Dia langsung masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol. Tapi ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol di meja kerjanya.

"Dimana dia ?" batin Sehun. Sehun melihat ke sekeliling ruangan , tapi dia tetap tidak menemukan Chaynyeol dimanapun.

"YAK! CHANYEOL-AHH ... KAU DIMANA? Oh ya , atau mungkin dia belum datang? Tidak mungkin, semalas-malasnya Chanyeol dia tidak pernah terlambat datang ke kantor melebihi pukul 8,sedangkan ini sudah pukul 9. Dimana dia?"

Sehun mulai berpikir dan dia akhirnya mengambil handphonenya dari sakunya mulai menyentuh tombol 4 pada tombol handhonenya. Ya, nomor Chanyeol di handphonenya memang sengaja dia taruh di angka 4 pada panggilan cepat. Setelah nomor 1 adalah nomor ayahnya, nomor 2 adalah nomor ibunya, nomor 3 adalah nomor seseorang yang selama 3 tahun ini telah diincarnya menjadi target pernyataan cintanya. Dan yang nomor 4 adalah nomor Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol termasuk orang penting dii hidupnya. Dia sudah bersahabat dengan Chanyeol dari mereka duduk di Sekolah Menengah Chanyeol lah yang membantunya sampai bisa menjadi orang yang paling tidak, bisa membuat ayah dan ibunya tersenyum bangga pada saat upacara kelulusan S2 nya.

Kembali ke masalah Sehun yang mencari Chanyeol. Sehun duduk di sofa yang terdapat di seberang meja kerja Chanyeol. Dia menunggu telfonnya diangkat Chanyeol sambil terus menggerutu dana mengomel tidak jelas. Sudah 2 kali dia menelpon tapi tidak juga diangkat-angkat.

"Haish.. dimana dia? Aku kan ingin menjodohkannya dengan seseorang, siapa tahu saja yang kali ini cocok untuknya. Tapi dimana dia?"

Sehun terus menggerutu dan dia kembali menelpon Chanyeol, Kali ini dia lebih tenang, Dia masih menunggu sampai ..

" Suara apa itu?" Dia mendengar suara nada dering telpon Chanyeol. Sehun mulai menelusuri darimana suara itu berasal. Sampai akhirnya dia sampai di depann pintu ruangan yang terletak di paling sudut ruangan ini. Sehun mulai membuka pintu ruangan itu yang syukurnya tidak terkunci. Dia mulai masuk, dan mendapati seonggok tubuh seseorang yang tinggi dengan pakaian yang seingatnya itu adalah pakaian yang kemarin dipakainya.

"Astaga,, sedang apa dia disini? Apakah dia tertidur disini? Dia tidak pulang? Yaampun Park Chanyeol" Sehun terus saja mengomel dengan suara yang berbisik agar Chanyeol tidak merasa terganggu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat ke tempat Chanyeol tertidur.

"Astaga Chanyeol, kau sampai tertidur di depan tv pengawas ini , apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan/"

Sehun penasaran dan dia melihat ke arah tv pengawas CCTV ini yang tidak sengaja di jeda oleh Chanyeol. Mungkin tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh tombol jeda saat dia tidur. Disitu terdapat gambar yang sehun ketahui adalah Taman di belakang perusahaan Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lihat di taman itu? Itu hanya taman yang tidak berpenghuni". Sehun mulai memperhatikan lagi gamabr di tv tersebut , sampai akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku taman itu. Seorang pria mungil yang memakai topi musim semi dan tampak sangat menikmati suasana di taman itu. Sehun mencoba memperbesar gambar tersebut dan kembali mencoba melihat bagaimana wajah dari pria itu. Dan akhirnya . . .

" Tunggu dulu, ini kan .. ASTAGA ! INI ADALAH LELAKI YANG INGIN KUJODOHKAN ITU, eh?! Tapi dia apa betul dia ? " Sehun kembali memperhatikan lagi dan dia kembali berteriak

" IYA BETUL, LELAKI INI ADALAH DIA.'

Chanyeol yang merasa terusik oleh kebisingan yang ada disekitanya langusng saja mambuka sebelah matanya. Dan dia mendapat kan seorang lelaki tinggi yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya masuk menerobos ruang"Pribadi"nya.

"yak, Sehun-ah ,, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan bagaimana juga aku bisa ada disini?"

Chenyeol mengatakannya dengan mata setengah tertutup dan suara yang serak, khas orang bangun tidur.

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu, Kau sangking asiknya memperhatikan lelaki in sampai tidak ingat waktu dan akhirnya kau tertidur disini"

" Lelaki apa yang kau maksud..-

Chanyeol melihat ke layar tv pengawas yang ada didepannya, dia melihat gambar kamera CCTV yang ada di belakang gedung kantonya yang sedang di zoom oleh Sehun dan fokusnya adalah pada seseorang yang duduk di taman itu.

" Nah nah , sekarang lihat . siapa yang sedang tertarik dnegan seseorang?"

Sehun menggoda Chanyeol yang langaung kehilangan kata-kata saat melihat gambar itu. Sehun menampar pipi sebelah kanan Chanyeol untuk menyadarkan sahabatnya itu ke alam nyata.

" Yak, Chanyeol-ah ,, Sadarlah . Sepertinya nyawamu masih setengah. Ingin ku tampar lebih keras lagi agar kau kembali ke dunia nyata?"

Chanyeol seketika sadar dan langsung memicingkan matanya ke arah Sehun. Dia langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia sedikit meringis ketika merasakan sakit dil eher dan karm pada tangan sebelah kirinya. Mungkin itu karna dia tidur telalu lama dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman, sehingga membuat tangannya sakit. Sehun masih terus memperhatikan gambar di tv pengawas itu dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol mematikan tv itu. Sehun menggerutu kepadanya , dia tidak ambil pusing dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu menuju kamar mandi di ruangannya untuk mandi.

30 menit kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dan telah mengenakan setelan kemeja putih satin dan celana lepis hitam yang membungkus kaki panjangnya. Dia mendapati Sehun sedang berdiri di depan kulkas kantornya sambil berkacak pinggang.

" Apa yang kau cari disitu ?" Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol telahh mengenakan pakaian santai.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau mau pergi kemana? Kau berniat membolos kerja ?"

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar hari ini. Ingin menyegarkan pikiran ku yang penuh dnegan berkas-berkas itu. Dan juga, aku ingin mendapatkan ketenangan. Tidak terus-terusan berada dikantor dengan orang yang setiap hariny mengusik hidup ku "

Sehun merasa tersindir dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang terakhir yang berbunyi "Dia ingin mendapatkan ketenangan dan tidak terus menerus ada dikantor dengan orang yang setiap harinya __ _ **MENGUSIK**_ hidupnya."

"kau menyinggungku ?"

"kau merasa ? Syukurlah kalau begitu"

Ingin rasanya sehun melempar Chanyeol dengan PISANG RAJA yang sekarang dia pegang. Sehun sebisa mungkin untuk menahan keinginan nya itu . Dia kembali mencari makanan yang ada di kulkas Chanyeol. Tapi hasilnya nihil, dia hanya mendapati Air dingin dan beberapa buagh-buahan di dalam kulkas Chanyeol . Dia lapar sekali, dia belum sarapan tadi pagi. Dia terlalu bersemangat untuk menjodohkan Chanyeol pada seseorang sampai dia lupa sarapan . Dan mengenai "menjodohkan" Sehun hampir saja lupa dengan tujuannya kesini. Dia tersenyum dengan rencananya untuk menjodohkan Chanyeol kali ini. Dia yakin , pasti Chanyeol kali ini akan setuju dengan pilihannya . Karna secra tidak langsung Chanyeol sudah tahu.

"Chan, aku ingin menjodohkan mu dengan seseorang"

" LAGI ?! apakah kau tidak bosan terus menjodohkan ku dengan pilihanmu ? Sudahlah sehun- ah , aku nanti akan bertemu dnegan jodohku jika sudah waktuny'

" Tidak, tidak , Chanyeol . Kali ini aku yakin kau pasti akan setuju dengan pilihan ku ?"

" Apalagi kali ini ? Dengan wanita Bar lagi ? Aatu dengan pengusaha batu bara asal China? Aku curiga kau akan menjodohkan ku dengan bintang film porno"

' Aishh,, kau tidak boleh memiliki prasangka buruk terhadapku chan , mana mungkin aku akan menjodohkan mu dengan bintang film porno. Aku juga tidak sembarangan memilihkan pasangan untukmu."

" Itu mungkin saja, aku ingat waktu itu kau hampir saja menjodohkan ku dengan penjual CD porno terlaris di korea, untung saja aku waktu itu ada rapat penting dan aku tidak datang ke acara "perjodohanmu" yang sangat, sangat merugikan ku"

"Yahh.. itukan tidak sengaja ,, kan aku juga tidak tahu kalau dia penjual CD porno, dia juga tidak mengatakan itu padaku. Dia anya bilang kalau pekerjaannya adalah seorang pengusaha yang lumayan dikenal masyarakat. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia adalah pengusaha CD porno"

Sehun mengatakannya dnegan wajah memelas . Sedangkan Chanyeol langsung mengambil langkah ke pintu ruangannya, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

" Chanyeol-ahh .. aku mohon , sekali ini saja ikut dnegan ku unutuk menemui orang itu. Aku yakin kau akan menyukai nya kali ini. "

" Apa yang membuat mu yakin "

" karnaa... karna.. karna aku setuju dengan yang satu ini juga. Dan aku meyakini pilihan ku yang satu ini"

" Kau memang selalu yakin, aku TIDAK PERNAH YAKIN padamu soal perjodohan ini."

" Aku mohon , Jika kau tidak suka dengan pilihan ku yang ini, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah lagi mencoba menjodohkan mu lagi. Aku akan membiarkan mu mencari jodohmu sendiri"

Chanyeol merasa iba dan sedikit tertarik dengan janji Sehun yang mengatakan dia tidak akan menjodohkannnya lagi dengan siapa pun jika Chanyeol tidak setuju dnegan pilihannya kali ini. Dia juga ingin bebas dari acar perjodohan konyol yang dilakukan Sehun.

" Baiklah, aku akan menuruti mu. Tapi ingat janji mu itu . Kau harus berhenti menjodohkan ku jika kali ini aku tidak suka dengan pilihan mu"

Sen yang mendengar nya langsung mengubah raut wajah nya dari yang memelas seperti kucing yang mengemis meminta ikan , menjadi sumeringah dan tersenyum lebar selelbar-lebarny seperti seorang psikopat yang menemukan targetnya.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, kau membuat ku merinding. Senyummu yang itu sangat menakutkan"

Sehun menutup mulutnya dan kebali menampilkan senyum nya. Kali ini senyuman manis dan tampan.

" Aku akan kembali kesini lagi pukul 4 Sore. Kita akan ke tempat orang itu biasa duduk."

Sehun langsung melesat kembali ke kantornya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Dia juga ingin keluar dari ruangannya untuk berjalan-jalan ke Sungai Han. Sudah lama dia tidak kesana. Ini hari kerja , pasti disana sedang sepi. Chanyeol ingin menenangkan pikirannya di tepi sungai itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil mengayn-ayungkan kakinya kedepan. Dengan mulut yang dimajukan , kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik. Dia terus menendang-nendangkan kakinya kedepan . Dia menghela nafasnya , untuk kesekian kalinya. Hingga akhirnya dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar ruangannya menghampiri sekretarisnya yang berada tepat disamping ruangannya.

" Luhan, aku ingin keluar sebentar . mungkin aku tidak akan kembali lagi kekantor hari ini. Aku ingin mencari udara segar. Tolong batalkan saja janji yang telah kita buat dengan klien , tapi bagi klien yang sangat penting , ajukan saja untuk membuat janji di lain hari."

Sekretarisnya langsung berdiri dan mencatat apa yang dikatakan oleh boss nya tersebut.

" Baekhyun-ah, mau kemana lagi kau ?"

Ya , sekretarisnya yang juga sahabat Baekhyun yaitu luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun ,. Dia sebenarnya juga khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun beberapa bulan ini. Luhan merasa Baekhyun semakin tertekan dengan urusan pekerjaa. Membuat janji dengan klien , menghadiri rapat dengan para pemegang saham, belum lagi dia harus berdebat dengan klien yang wataknya bermacam-macam dan juga desakan dari keluarganya yang terus meminta Baekhun menikah secepatnya. Alasannya klasik , karna ingin Baekhyun memiliki keturunan untuk melanjutkan perusahaan yang sekarang dipimpin oleh Baekhyun. Luhan sangat khawatir dengan kesehatan Baekhyun. Berat badan Baekhyun semakin berkurang dan tulang pipinya semakin terlihat jelas, tapi tidak mengurangi kadar manis dan lucu dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Luhan

"Hanya ingin mencari udara segar. Diluar cuacanya sedang bagus. Mungkin aku bisa menenangkan pikiran ku untuk sementara."

Luhan menghela nafas semakin khawatir tentang keadaan Baekhyun. Dia menawarkan diri untuk menemani Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun menolak dan memilih untuk pergi sendiri. Sekali lagi, dia ingin menjernihkan pikirannya yang keadaannya mungkin seperti benang kusut.

"Baekhyun-ah.."

" Ya?"

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu baek, kau butuh refreshing. Ambil lah waktu sekitar seminggu untuk pergi berlibur dan bersenang-senang. Dan sesekali pergilah ke spa atau tempat sauna. Tubuh mu juga butuh penyegaran. Makanlah dengan teratur baek. "

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya nasihat dari temannya yang dia kenal sejak di JHS itu.

"Baiklah rusa jelek. Aku akan makan dengan baik . Dan terima kasih atas saran liburan itu. Aku akan memikirkannya. Sulit sekali mencari waktu liburan di tengah-tengah keadaan kantor yang sekarang dalam masa berkembang menuju yang kebih baik."

" Aku mengerti, tapi pikirkanlah saranku untuk pergi ke Sauna pada saat jam istirahat. Ambil waktu sebanyak yang kau mau untuk pergi ketempat itu. Jangan khawatirkan tentang perusahaan selama ada aku. Aku akan menghandlenya."

" Baiklah, baiklah Tuan Lu, aku akan memikirkannya. Baiklah sampai jumpa besok. Aku pergi dulu"

" Hati-hati Baek"

" Iya lu"

Baekhyun pergi keluar dari kantornya dan berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan trotoar. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak melampiaskan rasa kesal yang selama ini di pendamnya. Dia ingin pergi ke Gunung , tapi waktu tidak memungkinkan.

" Dimana kira-kira tempat yang sepi jam segini?"

Dia berhenti sebentar di tempat penyewaan sepeda. Dia menyewa sepeda Gunung. Dia menyusuri jalan tak tentu arah sampai akhirnya dia sampai di Sungai Han. Dia berhenti di atas jembatan di atas Sungai Han. Memakirkan sepedanya dan dia berdiri bersandar di tembok jembatan itu. Dia melihat sekeliling , tidak ada orang . Dia melihat kebawah , tidak ada orang juga. Sepertinya ini tempat yang pas untuk berteriak.

Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam dan . .

"AAAAKKKKKKK! AKU KESALL . KENAPA KELUARGAKU TERUS MEMAKSAKU UNTUK MENIKAH , TERUTAMA NENEK. BIALANG SAJA DIA YANG INGIN MENIKAH LAGIN KARNA SUDAH BOSAN MENJADI JANDA. TAPI KARNA TIDAK ADA YANG MAU DENGANNYA DIA MENYURUH KU UNTUK MENIKAH. HAHHH .. AKU BOSAN HIDUP KALAU TERUS DI TEKAN SEPERTI ITU. ALASANNYA SEDERHANA SEKALI KARNA INGIN PERUSAHAAN ADA YANG MELANJUTKAN . TAPI KENAPA AHARUS AKU YANG DIPAKSA MENIKAH ?!"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya , Yahh .. setidaknya teriakannya tadi mengurangi galau?/ yang dirasakannya. Tapi dia belum puas ,Dia mengambil beberapa batu sedang yang ada di bawah kakinya dan melemparkannya ke arah sungai.. Ketika dia ingin berteriak lagi, tiba tiba ada suara mengaduh yang berasal dari bawah jembatan.

" AKKH! YAK . SIAPA YANG BERANI MELEMPAR BATU INI PADAKU ? BERANI SEKALI ORANG ITU"

Baekhyun yang sadar bahwa orang yang dimaksud itu adalah dia, Baekhyun langsung pergi mengayuh sepedanya. Dia berhenti di tepi Sungai Han di sisi yang lain. Untung saja orang tadi tidak sempat melihat wajahnya, kalau tidak pasti dia sudah dikejar sampai sekarang. Baekhyun mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya . Lumayan melelahkan . Baekhyun memakirkan sepedanya di tepi Sungai dan dia pun mulai berbaring di rumput hijau. Dia menikmati suara aliran Sungai yang merdu, hembusan angin yang menyapa wajah nya dengan lembut. Baekhyun sangat menikmati ini.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sampai di tepi Sungai Han. Dia memilih tempat yang lumayan sepi . Dia duduk dan sambil memperhatikan sepasang anak kecil kira-kira sekitar umur 5 tahun sedang nermain bola kasti. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kedua anak itu. Dia jadi teringat ketika dia kecil di dan kakanya sering sekali bermain kasti atau permainan tradisional lainnya. Dan itu semua hanya berakhir dengan pertengkaran mereka karena mamperebutkan barang yang sedang mereka mainkan.

" INI SEMUA SALAH MU ! KAU MELEMPARNYA TERLALU KENCANG. KAN BOLANYA SAMPAI JAUHHH . AKU SAJA TIDAK DAPAT MELIHATNYA DARI SINI . KAU JAHAT"

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar teriakan salah satu anak kecil tersebut. Chanyeol menghampiri mereka dan mencoba untuk melerai keduanya.

"Hei .. ada apa?mengapa kalian bertengkar?"

" Begini Samchoon , Tae tidak sengaja melempar bola kassti itu terlalu kencang, jadi bolanya terlempar sangat jauh. Dan kookie marah pada Tae karna itu"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar aduan dari anak yang bernama Taehyung itu.

" Baiklah, Samchoon akan mengambilkan bola itu untuk kalian . Tapi janji pada Samchoon kalian tidak akan bertengkar lagi."

"BAIK SAMCHON, KITA TIDAK AKAN BERTENGKAR LAGI. TERIMA KASIH SAMCHOON YANG TAMPAN"

Kedua anak itu mengucapkan terimakasih dengan wajah yang bahagia.

" Baiklah sekarang beritahu samchon, kemana bola itu oergi ?"

" Ke arah sana samchon,"

" Baiklah , tunggu samchon ne"

"NE"

Chanyeol pergi ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh anak itu. Dia pergi dan mendapati bola itu ada di dekat pohon yang lumayan besar. Dia pergi ke arah bola itu. Ketika dia ingin mengambil bola itu, dia melihat seorang lelaki yang berbaring tak jauh dari pohon besar itu. Sepertinya sosok itu pernah dilihat oleh Chanyeol, tapi dia lupa dimana. Dia mengambil bola kasti itu dan mendekati lelaki itu. Lelaki itu tampakny sedang tertidur ditemani angin yang berhembus berhasil menggoyangkan poninya. Chanyeol memperhatikan sosok itu sampai akhirnya dia sadar , Bahwa lelaki inilah yang selama 1 bulan ini dia perhatikan. Lelaki inilah yang setiap sore berada di taman belakang kantornya. Chanyeol memperhatikan lelaki ini, ternyata sosok nya yang asli lebih mempesona.

"Cantik"

Kata itulah yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Chanyeol setelah memperhatikan sosok itu. Chanyeol terus memperhatikan sosok itu sampai tidak sadar bahawa Baekhyun, lelaki itu telah membuka matanya dan terheran dengan Chanyeol yang terus tidak bisa bergerak, dan entah kenapa , Baekhyun tidak dapat memalingkan matanya dari Chanyeol. Kegiatan saling menatap itu terjadi sampai beberapa saat, sampai

"Samchon, kenapa lama seklai mengambil bolanya ?"

Kookie, anak kecil yang bertengkar tadi membuyarkan segala ketenangan yang tadinya dirasakan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ketika mereka berdua salin menatap. Suasan pun menjadi canggung . Chanyeol berdiri dari posisinya duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Ini, maaf, Samchonn tadi keterusan sampai kesini. Samchon tadi nya mau kembali. Tapi samschon melihat ada seuatu yang menarik disini. Samchon sampai lupa kalau boala ini belum samchon serahkan ke kalian"

"Hal menarik? Apa itu? Apalkah itu mainan? Balaon? Permen? Ayyo samschon! Tunjukan pada kookie."

"Maafkan samchon kookie=ah, tapi samchon terburu-buru sekarang . "

"Yahh.. samchon . baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Yang oenting bola ini sudah ketemu. Terimakasih samchon"

"Sama-sama kookie"

Chanyeol mengusap rambut anak itu . Ketika Chanyeol menoleh ke posisi dimana tadi terdapat Baekhyun , Baekhyun sudah tidak ada disitu. Dia sudah pergi. Chanyeol sedikit kecewa, dia belum sempat menanyakan nama lelaki tersebut. Chanyeol melihat jam Rolex nya dan tidak sadar sekarang sudah jam 4 sore. Dia sudah berjanji denganSehun jam 4. Dia harus segera kembali kekantornya. Kalau tidak Sehun pasti akan berceloteh lagi.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah , ayo kita kesana sekarang"

Chanyeol baru saja sampai , Sehun langsung menyeretnya ke halaman belakang kantornya. Untuk apa Sehun mengajak nya kesini?

"Nah, Kau duduk lah disini, Tunggu sampai DIA datang. Biasanya jam segini dia akan datang. Tunggu saja 15 menit lagi dia pasti akan datang. Dia biasanya duduk di bangku yang ini. Jaadi, kau harus duduk disini. Dan oh iya Chanyeol-ah , kalau dia sudah ada disini, Ajaklah dia mengobrol,jangan hanya kau diamkan saja dia. Oke ! "

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengatakann iya pada Sehun , Toh ini juga untuk yangterakhir kalinya dia dijodoh-jodohkan oleh Sehun.

15 menit Kemudian

Chanyeol belum melihat orang itu. Mungkin sebentar lagi , pikir Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya , DIA datang. Chanyeol melihatnya, tunggu dulu .. Bukanlkah itu Dia? Lelaki yang ada di CCTV dan yang tadi dia temui di Sungai Han ..

Iya,, itu benar dia, dia masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti di sungai han yang selama 1 bulan ini dia perhatiakan, akhirnya dia bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu duduk di bangku dimana ada Chanyeol disampingnya. Nampaknya dia belum sadar kalau ada seseorang juga disana selain dirinya. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikannya , masih kagum dengan pahatan Tuhan yang entah kenapa , Chanyeol mengagumi yang satu ini. Belum pernah Chanyeol bertemu dengan sosok yang dapat membuatnya tak dapat memalingkan matanya dari wajah sseseorang. Baekyun merasa diperhatikan dan akhirnya dia mmenoleh kesebelah kirinya, Dia mendapati seorang lelaki tingii, rambut hitam, dan rahang tgas serta entah kenapa , Baekhyun juga tidak dapat memalinhkan matanya dari sosok lelaki ini. Dia begitu sempurna dengan bola matanya yang hitam gelap. Begitu kelihatan berwibawa. Hingga hembusan angin yang lumayan kencang menyadarkan keduanya dari acara "Mari Saling Menatap". Suasana menjadi canggung.

Jantung keduanya berdetak beriringan dengan konstan dan cepat. Chanyeol tidak tahan jika hanya berdiam begini saja maka dia harus membuka percakapan

" Hi"

" Eh .. Hai"

"Aku Chanyeol, Salam kenal"

"Aku Baekhyun,Salam kenal"

Dan mereka pun saling menjabat tangan . Tangan yang dingin, bergetar, mereka ingin melepaskan tautan tangan mereka , tapi ada pearsaan tidak rela jika kedua tangan itu dilepaskan.

"Mau berjalan- jalan? Cuaca sangat indah sekarang. Mungkin kita bisa mengenal satu sama lain"

'Chanyeol,,,,, apa yang kau katakan ? kau sangat percaya diri sekali dengan ucapan mu , dia pasti tidak mau. Kau kan baru bertemu dengannya tidak lebih dari 10 menit yang lalu mana mungkin dia mau...'

kata hati Chanyeol terus memaki mullutnya yang dengan PD nya mengatakan hal itu. Tpi, tidak ada yang mustahil bukan? Walupun baru 2 atau 3 menit bertemu, kalau sudah hati yang berbicara, Takdir pun tidak dapat ikut campur.

" Baiklah, ayo kita jalan-jalan. Kebetulan aku sedang bosan. Dann yah .. mungkin kita bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain"

CINTA itu tidak membutuhkan omongan manis yang keluar dari mulut

CINTA juga tidak selamanya datang dari orang yang kita kenal sejak lama

CINTA bisa saja datang dari orang yang bahkan tidak pernah kita temui

Mungkin saja ,, CINTA akan datang pada orang yang baru 2 atau 3 menit yang lalu kita temui

Kalau sudah hati yang berbicara, TUHAN pun tidak bisa mencegah CINTA itu datang

 **END**

Akhirnya kebuat juga Chap 2 nya ,, makasih yang udah nyempatin buat baca ff ini .. makasih yang udah review dan minta lanjutt . Makasih. Maaf kalo akhirnya ngegantung atau kurang puasin?/

 **THANKS TO :**

 **Shenshey27,kkambear,pepeskimchi,Baekagain,yooguert,emmajong,NdiwhY,Hyo luv Chanbaek**


	3. Chapter 3

PENGUMUMAN

HALO readers ! Ini bukan updet ff baru atau updet chapter baru dari cctv iam in love ya , ini aku cuma pengen tau doang, menurutku sih ff ku yang cctv i am in love itu akhirnya kurang greget , trua nge gantung .. TAPI ,, Readers yang minta untuk dibuat kan sequel itu dikit BANGET . Entah itu karena gak ngefeel sama ff nya , atau gak peduli ini ff ada sequel nya apa ngak😅.. dan aku disini selaku yang punya ff ini *bahasangeri* pengen tau , kalian butuh sequel tidak buat ff ini ? Karna aku tau akhirnya ff ini nge gantung . Aku butuh paling ngak ada 10 review yang pengen ff ini ada sequelnya . Kalo udah nyampe target , sequel paling tidak bakal aku post minggu ini , gak bisa fat updet karna kesibukan kelas 12 ..

Maaf ya,, aku author baru tapi udah buat pengumuman gini , tapi review kalian itu berarti bagiku😊😆..

 **OKEEE ! Baiklah , kalau begitu saya tutup pengumuman ini dengan mengucapkan hamdalah " alhamdulillah"..**


End file.
